<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violetta by Meraki_12754</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879757">Violetta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_12754/pseuds/Meraki_12754'>Meraki_12754</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Gay For You, Happy, Help, Historical, History, How Do I Tag, Love, Please read, Plot What Plot, Queer Characters, Still editing, Wedding, and i cant decide on a main plot, fiance, follow history, lovely dovely, read me, sorry - Freeform, thank you for reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_12754/pseuds/Meraki_12754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violetta was not born a Mikaelson, she was born a witch with no magic of her own. She was taken in by the Mikaelson family and quickly gained affection for a young boy named- Kol. Follow their journey through time as they battle the confines of vampirism.<br/>(Further description inside)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), lots and lots but i havent written them all down, nor will i because this book is going to go down so many streets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Violetta Mikaelson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mentions of her name have been spoken throughout the various centuries. Whispers of a message, directions in a threat. The first whisper to reach the most recent doppelganger had been a sorrowful recount, by none other than Rebekah Mikealson:</p><p>"You lived with the werewolves?" Elena's natural curiosity oozed through her squinting doe eyes. Werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies, how did the first-ever vampires live along with wolves?"</p><p>"To us, they were just our neighbours." Rebekah smirked holding up a pair of boxer briefs, "Kinky." but a harsh glare from Elena caused her to put it back. "My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, during which time my parents had more children."</p><p>"You make it sound so simple."</p><p>"It was. Once in a blue moon, a drama struck but it was only after our transition that our personalities were edified to such an extreme."</p><p>Elena's impeccant confusion urged Rebekah to go on.</p><p>"With me, my stubbornness. Elijah his nobility, Klaus- rage. Violetta, her love and compassion."</p><p>Her name was one of the first little Henrik muttered, one of the last before Finn drifted into his 900-year sleep.</p><p>The Mikealson children stood around Finn. His back against a wall. Music from the festivities sounded from downstairs and with a vampire's senses they could hear the gentle laughter of their sister- Violetta. The distraction was the man to single-handedly steal her heart time and time again until there was nothing left to take.</p><p>"You cannot do this Niklaus."</p><p>"I see my sentencing to be quite fitting seeing as what you have done to this family, to Violetta."</p><p>"Niklaus it was not I, it was the demon. T-the red door." Finn stumbled over his words looking to each of his siblings trying to find a way to gain empathy.</p><p>"For goodness-sake Finn. You speak of a demon as if we ourselves do not face the same battles. We feel every ounce of hunger, every pulsation in the bodies surrounding us and yet you –mummy's little boy- were the first to commit an unimaginable sin." Rebekah spat her words, looking at him as though he were dirt.</p><p>"What of Violetta no doubt she will feel responsible for your actions-</p><p>"You dare hold that which is out of her control against her!" Niklaus sped to his face wielding the mystical dagger.</p><p>"Is that not what you are doing to me? Violetta will learn of this night, and thanks to your rage I will not be of witness nor will I cause peace." After a few more final mocking words Finn was sent into a sleep to last longer than the winters coming.</p><p>"Have a pleasant rest," Niklaus whispered.</p><p>She was the girl that stood by her love through every monstrosity she saw by the Mikealson name.</p><p>The sound of a scream acted as a siren would in the ears of Violetta. It was a shrill sound, one holding no fear. A forced sound, but as it drained out the answers became clear in Violetta's mind. Kol. She dropped the orchids that were held in her hand and used the enhanced speed of vampirism to get to him. The sight she saw at first did not offer a sense of shock but rather confirmation- and that scared the paranoid girl's mind. Blood dripped from the walls and in her rushed attempt to get to Kol she passed countless bodies missing various limbs but none with a beating heart or blood flowing through their veins. </p><p>As she entered Kol dropped another body to the floor, the blood dripping from his mouth was licked away in one swift motion by Kol. Turning, he smirked.</p><p>"Discretion has never really been my style, Vi."</p><p>"It is not the blood on your hands I worry for most. I have seen Elijah and Niklaus conversing behind closed doors, secrecy that I am not allowed to have knowledge of. Kol I-I cannot foresee your fate."</p><p>"Vi, I am going on a full stomach and a fanged smile. Where is the room for error?"</p><p>Once again Violetta's eyebrows furrowed together in dread and worry, something wasn't right.</p><p>"I am afraid once again Violetta's sixth sense has evidently proved truthful, my brother." Klaus strolled through a bloodstained room and stepped over staring corpses.</p><p>Another heart began to reverberate in the room, she didn't even have to look to know it was him. "Indeed your conspicuous behaviour has caused unwanted attention. Mikeal is here."</p><p>"Has Daddy dearest come to play? A good spar ought to calm him, was that not how he channelled unwanted tempers before? Niklaus you ought to remember the most; one stake to the stomach, another to the chest-." In a heartbeat, Kol was held to a wall whilst Klaus readied a blade, a familiar silver dagger.</p><p>"What are you doing? Elijah. Niklaus! No! Violetta help me!" Kol pleaded but in vain. Although tears streamed from Violetta's face and guilt raged through her heart as though she could feel the betrayal he felt. Violetta had no chance. The more she fought for him against Elijah's restraints the less she was able to go on. Kol was leaving whether she liked it or not.</p><p>"I have grown tired of your antics Kol, rather I believe everyone has. Good night brother have a good nap." Desiccating skin grew on Kol's face. Another Mikealson put to an unwanted sleep.</p><p>"He does not deserve this cruelty Niklaus! He is scared and he has always been cast aside by you all! It is always the two of you, side by side deciding the fate of lives that do not belong to you." Violetta wept and screamed as she went towards her lover's body. The men stared at her almost in fear, they cared for her so much and yet their stubbornness meant that they could not bring themselves to restore Kol's body.</p><p>"Always there by his name Violetta- but never one to open your eyes. Even as a human you never cared for the world outside of your heart. We had to do this. Mikael knows where we are because of him." Niklaus reasoned, partially to himself as he tried to ignore his own blame.</p><p>"You do not have to do a single thing Niklaus- as you are always so keen to remind us."</p><p>She was the one that swore her life to another abomination of nature.</p><p>"I love you, Violetta de Guise. I love you more than I ever thought possible. And so, under the same moon and the same stars that we first declared our love to one another: Will you give me the undeniable honour of becoming my wife?"</p><p>"Yes, yes with all my heart."</p><p>She is Violetta Mikealson. And she has been gone for far too long.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spears and Rain and Rivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is something wonderfully naïve about being a child. Living in a small village away from the hassle of kingdoms. We lived happily in the green. On the day we met, however, it was not quite so green. Rain was falling harshly and parents had taken their children into their homes to avoid catching colds. I too had been hidden, but I have always been stubborn and I have also always loved to dance in the rain. The allure of the summer showers had been too much for my naivety, and I snuck out into fresh air, running to the comfort of the forest.</p><p>I ran, and ran and felt as though I were in a fairy tale, even more so when my eyes fatefully found a boy not much older than myself. He was sat in the dirt. A knife in one hand and a twig in the other, he groaned impatiently as he continued to hack at his stick randomly. That is until the stick broke into two, he sighed again and threw it to a growing pile beside him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked, almost having to shout over the rain. The boy jumped in fright, broken from his concentration. He turned but did not stand upon seeing my face. Decidedly his task was too important.</p><p>"I'm making a spear." He returned. "My father said I am not to return home until it is made- perf, perfe. Until it looks like a proper spear."</p><p>"It's not a very big spear, is it? Besides, the rain can't be helping you." I sat beside him, watching his work. We were facing away from the path, underneath an outstretched branch offering slight cover.  "Would you like some help?"</p><p>He stopped for a moment as if the very concept were staggering. He silently placed the tools in my reach and continued to stare at a tree in front of us. My mother used tools like this to build things for our home and had taught me when I was young. "My name is Kol and I- I'm nine, I'm nine winters."</p><p>"I'm Violetta, and I am seven winters." I handed my finished handy-work back with a small smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Vio. Viol. Violi. Your name- it's too long. May I call you something shorter."</p><p>"My father used to call me Vi."</p><p>"Vi, I like it. Thank you for the help Vi." The rain had stopped and I noticed we were now talking normally. It was nice to hear my old name again. I did not think I would hear it for a long time. "Vi, is it true that your parents died in a fire?"</p><p>"Um, yes. Yes, it's true. But I've got new parents now! I live in the village by the river. Where do you live?"</p><p>"I live, I live there too. I think we are to be great friends Vi."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>Eight Winters Later</b>
</p><p>"Kol where are we going?!" I laughed. We were going about usual daily chores when he took my hand and began running. "Kol! Your mother will want me back, we were not done with the herb-" He cut me off with a kiss in his usual fashion.</p><p>"Please do not talk about my mother when my mind is filled with all the things I want to do with you." He jested, keeping his head against mind. How was it that he always made me feel like he was looking at me in a way no other person in the world could. It was as if when he looked at me it was all I could do to not break apart. I feel beautifully vulnerable but safer than I have felt in a lifetime. I suppose this is what love is really. I suppose I ought to be in love.</p><p>We had never confessed our love as it had always been silently acknowledged- but as time went on I had a feeling our bubble would not be as secure and I needed to tell him. "Kol I- "</p><p>"C'mon Vi let us go!" We ran further into the forest until we reached a part of the river that reached behind the trees. It was our area that we did not believe to be known to anyone else in the world. It was there that we gave ourselves to one another as the rush of water covered any noise that we made. This place was magical beyond that of any spell a witch could cast, and it was ours.</p><p>The sun had reached the Earth by the time Kol and I were laying by the riverbank staring at the stars. My head was on his stomach and he gently played with my hair.</p><p>"Do you think my parents blame me? My real parents." I spoke thoughtfully.</p><p>"Do not speak in such a way Vi. You survived the flames and they did not. As awful as it is they would be happy that you had a chance at life. How could they blame you for being in the right place at the right time?" Kol held my hand tighter than before in assurance but my eyes had already let drops of water fall down the side of my face. "Besides, I think I could guess what they are thinking right this moment." He began in a falsely obnoxious tone.</p><p>"What would that be?" I smiled through my tear-stricken face.</p><p>"But Violetta, how on this Earth did you manage to get such a beautiful, gorgeous, strong, intelligent-" He was smirking beyond control at that point and we sat up locking eyes. He tickled me as he continued to compliment himself and my laughing became hysterical. "-wonderful, magnificent man. How, Violetta, how did you get him to fall so deeply in love with you?" We froze for a moment as we both realised what he had said. "I love you Violetta."</p><p>"I- I love you too, Kol."</p><p>
  <b>1000 Words</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Night we Ceased to be Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in the herb garden with Esther, we were gathering things for a great meal tonight with the Mikaelsons. I was excited to say the least. My parents had left the village for a short while as their pack had called them for their quarterly meeting with thousands of others from the coven. Despite my lack of magic I technically belonged to a different coven, thus I could not go with them. I stayed behind with the Mikaelsons- not that I minded. I stood in the food preparation area now, chopping the vegetables with my knife as I poorly hummed an old tune. </p><p>"Violetta, what a pleasant surprise." I turned to see the face of Elijah standing at the entrance of his home with Rebekah. </p><p>"Elijah, Rebekah! I feel I have not seen you both in so long." I brushed my hands against my dress and walked to greet them with hugs. "How are you both?" </p><p>"We are well, excited for this meal being made too. Does anybody have an idea why it is being made, such festivities nowhere near a birthday seems curious." Rebekah noted. " Or perhaps it is the day that father finally permits my marriage to Alek."</p><p>"Do you need any help, Violetta?" Elijah side-stepped, "It would be no trouble at all." </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Before we begin I would like to make a toast." Mikael announced, " Our family has suffered a great loss in this past moon, and I do not wish to make light of that. However, this new moon is sure to bring prosperity and safety to our family. So I ask you all to raise a glass in celebration of our coming good fortune. To the Mikaelsons!" </p><p>Cheers echoed around the table. I had been called a Mikaelson before, but every time I hear it, the sound brings me a little more joy. My knee leant against Kol's and I offered him a smile. I remember thinking of growing old in that moment, with children by our side, in a home we owned, in an area we loved. It would feel like our place by the river, where we fell in love, but it would forever be ours.</p><p> I turned to Niklaus on my other side and clinked our goblets. His smile was a rare occurrence in the presence of his father but I loved to bring it out. I do not think he quite understood to what length his siblings and I loved him- despite my efforts to remind him. </p><p>The mealtime passed with laughter and stories of old, but the wine soon became metallic and I felt as though I were swaying in my seat. "Violetta, are you quite drunk?" Niklaus joked, my giggles betrayed me and I nodded childishly. Nik laughed feverishly and I could not help but follow stead. I leant to his shoulder and he tried to push me upright. </p><p>"Nik," I whispered, " I do believe that I need some air. Could you find my Kol so that he could escort me to a place where such a thing is available?" I giggled idiotically. </p><p>"C'mon Vi, let us get you outside." Kol fathered. He went to help her out of her seat when Mikael interjected. </p><p>"Where are you going Kol? Your mother prepares a meal and you try to leave before the night is over." His tone was tensely angry and my light-headedness did not help the situation. </p><p>Before I could process the words being thrown across the room, I saw a blade in Mikael's hand. That could not be true, I was seeing things. It was drawn back and heading for Kol. In the last moment, I pushed Kol to the side and subsequently felt a greater pain that I had ever felt before. The sword protruded from my chest and I fell to my knees. I lifted my head to look at Mikael only to feel him retrieve the sword and use it on Kol. I screamed and blood came spattering out of my mouth all before death stole my sight. </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Vi, Vi! Wake up, please wake up." Kol shook me in a panic but sighed in relief once he saw my eyes flutter open. </p><p>"Kol, what- what happened?" My voice was hoarse and I could barely speak. Pain pulsated through my body at an agonising rate. I groaned loudly, why does it hurt so much? </p><p>"Vi, we're going to be okay. I need you to focus for me." I rubbed my eyes, are candles brighter than they used to be? "Drink this Vi, please, please drink this." He handed me a goblet of a deep red substance. It smelt delicious but something told me not to drink it. "Please Vi, Violetta please." The smell was intoxicating, it was addictive and I had not even tasted it yet. The liquid poured into my mouth and euphoria overtook me. I did not know it then but that was the true end of my human life. My dream of growing old in a home by the river was lost, and the reality of violence and heartbreak lay ahead. </p><p>The incantation produced by Esther was designed with her children in mind. By this truth she had subconsciously caused unwanted side-effects for me as she was not related to Ester by marriage or blood. Therefore, I took hours more to wake from my death and the pain I felt run through my veins had no intention of leaving within a century. </p><p>
  <b>917 Words</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Southern France, 1002 AD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My loss of humanity hurt. The loss of dreams I had yearned for in my life hurt. I was desperate to retain at least a few aspects of my humanity, even though I felt the same enthralling pain to feed and to kill. In the beginning, we did not know compulsion, there was no name for what we were nor was there hope of returning to humanity. All I knew was fear and hunger and pain. </p><p>Kol, however, welcomed the feeling of power he gained every time a body dropped by his will. The rush energised him. </p><p>"Kol are you quite done?" Elijah asked, throwing another body onto a cart. We had been running for two years now and each kill accounted for another tally in my mind. I wondered if it would ever be enough, would my bones ever stop aching?</p><p>"Oh bother, Elijah, is this all quite necessary?" Kol whined. </p><p>"The road is a major throughway, if these bodies are found it well alert Mikael of our presence." Finn reminded us all. I looked at the boy I had just murdered. Tucking a lock of his hair away, I lifted him and placed him on the cart with the rest. </p><p>"We have run through sleet and snow, through droughts and hurricanes. Are we destined to forever run from him?" Rebekah sighed. We were exhausted, two years into eternity and we already had our doubts on how long we could go on. </p><p>"I am afraid so, my sister." I solemnly confirmed. "Do we even know where we are to flee to next?"</p><p>"Why not do what we have all thought of doing- split up," Kol suggested.</p><p>"Kol, try not to be so crass, we swore a vow." Niklaus reminded us.</p><p>"No, your vows haunt me more than father himself! Violetta and I could travel to a Greek village and I am sure there is some place on this earth that would welcome Finn." I laughed at Kol's antics, allowing myself to quickly imagine being alone with him for the first time since we have been on the run. " I say we take our chances." </p><p>"Perhaps Kol is right, I'm not saying we should never meet again but, suppose we travel in smaller groups. We meet once a year as a family. Our vows are no good being kept if we are all dead." I propose, travelling in such a big group was doing us no good. </p><p>"Violetta, a vow is a vow." Elijah rebutted turning to Niklaus. "Family above all. Always and forever." </p><p>***</p><p>Niklaus knelt by a corpse of his making, sadly looking down at their vacant features. His thoughts were interrupted when Kol happily nudged Nik's shoulder, "Who is ready for the second course?" </p><p>"You are a filthy glutton, my love." I scolded as he sauntered towards me. </p><p>"Perhaps it is a different hunger I crave  then." He flirted, I teasingly side-stepped away from his embrace whilst giving him a playful smile. </p><p>"Such pretty clothes," Rebekah sighed. "what a shame they'll go to waste." </p><p>"We have discussed this before-" Elijah began in his familiarly stressed tone. </p><p>"No, you discussed this with Niklaus, the rest of us had no say in the matter. Their cart is full of silks and finery- six of them six of us. Why can we not simply go in their stead?" </p><p>Their debate continued but a more dooming sound became louder to me- a heartbeat. "Silence! We are not alone." I sped to the cart and uncovered a leather sheet to find a man quivering in fear. He foolishly ran. Rebekah, Kol and I stood in his way and our eyes simultaneously began to grow darker. We walked closer to him in an evilly slow manner when he began to plea. </p><p>"Please! Wait! My name is Lucien Castle! I am the personal hand to the Count de Martel of the very estate these guests were heading to. I was sent to escort them where they would be welcomed for a lengthy stay. I know their customs as, as, well as the count's habits. If you mean to pose as this family you would need me, you would need me very much so." His words were feverish and breathy yet we were intrigued as to his offers. </p><p>"Can we keep him, Elijah?" </p><p>"Rebekah we have a rule, a very simple one, which has aided us very well in our aims to remain hidden. Never leave alive someone that has- "</p><p>"Seen what we are." Our voices chorused (much to the confusion of the doe-eyed human) causing Rebekah to let loose another deep sigh. </p><p>"She has a point, he may be of use," Finn added.</p><p>"Aw, a proper family squabble." Kol poked, warranting a side-eye from Elijah.</p><p>"We ought to put it to a vote," I suggest "All those in favour of keeping him and living in a castle?" </p><p>Rebekah, Finn, Niklaus and myself raise our hands.</p><p>"And all those in favour of maiming him?" Kol pointlessly raises. Himself and Elijah were outnumbered. Thus we were off to the castle. </p><p>We sat tightly in the carriage jogging along the rocky paths as Lucien was explaining table manners and etiquette. My birth family was French. That is why we first travelled to France, we knew I could make us seem more local by speaking the native tongue for everyone. His voice became dull and I leant on Kol as a shooting pain passed through my spine. I groaned quietly and Kol rubbed my back soothingly, placing a kiss on the crown of my head. </p><p>"I have spoken to some witches in the town that we passed last, they said that sometimes great spells can have anomalous results when it is on such a scale. As for a cure, they suggest time and relaxation." </p><p>"We have an abundance of time, but serenity is lacking whilst your father still breathes." I joke half-heartedly. There was a good chance that I would live with this for an eternity. How exciting. Kol held me tightly for a moment and I could sense his worry. </p><p>"Quick we are here, stand. The count awaits us." Lucien fussed, I already disliked him but I still pitied the position he was in. </p><p>We walked into the great hall and I could not help but marvel at the grandeur. The ceiling was taller than anything I had ever seen in my life. How on Earth were we going to get away with this? </p><p>
  <b>1085 Words </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Court of Marseilles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out the count was fooled all too easily. With deep bows from Rebekah and I, and submissive compliments to his grandeur, the count welcomed the ego boost. We were each given our own rooms even - not that Kol spent much time in his. By day we would all be seen as noble people; conversing at feasts, dancing during the festivities and playing the part of tragically estranged children. Yet by night, we would feast on wandering villagers and people of particular poor taste in the court. It was perfect, and I felt slightly at peace or at least the most I could as someone living a double life. It was only mildly worrying how easily the lies came, but once they started it was as if I could not stop. </p><p>Everyone in Marseilles was held in the thrall of the count's arrogant son - Tristan. His air of entitlement scared those around him into submission. He believed he need not even ask for his desires as everything were his, to begin with- it was sickening. </p><p>"And you Lady Violetta, are you married of yet?" He asked me at one dinner time. My eyes glided to Kol, who was sat diagonally from me. "Um, not at present, Sir, although that is not my soul ambition of late. I have other hobbies to occupy myself with." </p><p>"Why I mean no offence, my Lady, but of course a woman of your stature would be expected to have been married by now." Tristan raised his goblet to his mouth maintaining eye-contact in the most devilish way. "Perhaps there is an arrangement we could come to to help you with this escapade." His bejewelled hand twinkled in the firelight and I felt his gaze undress me. Kol's cough ended our stares. </p><p>"Is it not so that father has promised you a man back home, Violetta?" I breathed a sigh of relief as Kol turned his head to Tristan. "Out of our hands, I am afraid. I am sure a man of your esteem would not get in the way of my father's word, you understand." By that point, Kol was gripping his hand so tightly around his goblet that I could see small indentations in the gold. </p><p>His sister could have not been more different. She was kind and gentle, but the inevitable quickness of our stay meant I did not want to get too close. Niklaus could not say the same. He had fallen deeply in love with her, much to the dismay of Lucien - as I discovered during one afternoon of celebrations. </p><p>I sat with Finn and Rebekah at a meal table where we quietly marvelled at the luxuries we had obtained. </p><p>I sighed as I stared at all the food before us, "Can you imagine growing up in a place such as this? The food, the wine-" </p><p>"The gowns, the silk, the lack of livestock walking about." Rebekah jested. "What do you think of our new home Finn?" </p><p>"It is grand and plentiful, I agree, yet not to be enjoyed as long as we do. Horror is around the corner I can feel it. Not helped by Kol's nightly rampages. </p><p>"Oh Finn, chin up this is a blessing that we have earnt from our years in hardship. Relax and enjoy it." I reminded him. "Besides, would you rather Kol did not travel to the village and instead feasted whenever it suited him, there would be no more people to host us." I laughed quietly. </p><p>The conversation settled and I walked to watch Kol sportingly throw axes with the other men. No sooner had I sat on a chair had Lucien walked over to me, his heart thumping like a drum. </p><p>"Lady Violetta, you look beautiful this afternoon." He commented filling my goblet generously with wine. He and I had gown closer in the months that my family were staying. My original distaste had been too presumptuous. " I wonder if I could ask something of you, as a friend. I have, I um, I have a letter addressed to the Lady Aurora." </p><p>"A proclamation of love?" </p><p>"Of sorts, yes M'lady. We shared affections as children, but my station has not permitted me to be of anything more to her. If you could deliver this letter to the Lady, I would be forever in your favour." I stood from my chair scrambling for words. How could I explain that she would never love him, her heart lay elsewhere, with Niklaus? So I did not. A week later I explained she would not take his letter, I comforted him as he cried all the while hiding the darker truth in my heart. Aurora could receive Lucien's heart because she already held another's, Niklaus' heart. How had I become such a liar? </p><p>The first of Klaus' sire line with Lucien. The night he turned we first realised the extent of our abilities. Our blood healed and we could create more like us. Why we would ever do that to a person was a mystery to me, but the power lay with us nonetheless. I felt terrible for Lucien's turn to vampirism, the curse of immortality was heavy on any person's soul.</p><p>
  <b>872 Words</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The de Guise Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the days following we fled in fear of Mikael's hand. He followed us always, wherever we ran he was there. One evening as we passed a village in Portugal, Elijah and I were at a market scouring for prey. Once I knew the power of healing we bore I could feed more happily now, I only needed to pour a glass of wine or knock them out to make them think the ordeal had been a dream. I walked towards a tavern when I heard the familiar chants of witchcraft.</p><p>"And by the name of the de Guise, we call upon our ancestors-." Their voices crescendo as the fire they circled grew taller- I sped to the site. Witches and warlocks used words in a tongue I did not know, to speak to the ancestors I had always longed to know. They stopped at the sight of Elijah and I staring at them through the midnight fog. Letting a smile cross my face, I raised my hands to show my lack of ill intent.</p><p>"My name is Violetta de Guise, my mother was Mariette de Guise. Do you know of her?" One woman stood out to me, she radiated control and her stare commanded respect within the coven. What if she were my family. My breath shook as I took another step towards her. "I was born to your coven, but without magic of my own. There have been times, of great expense, when I have been able to harness others' power and use it as my own. I do not understand it, yet perhaps I am not the first to experience this in the de Guise line."</p><p>The coven gathered behind her whilst she inspected my features suspiciously, I felt naked. "My name is Karaliene de Guise. Mariette de Guise was a noble talent, yes, but she fled the moment the plague threatened us – her true people. Whilst we lost family she created her own, in a far off ignorant land." She circled my guilt-ridden frame, yet still, even through her harsh words I still sought her acceptance. My mother had moved for my sake whilst I was in her womb, her coven knew that.</p><p>Elijah moved to confront the witch but I moved my arm gently in front of him to alert him of my passivity. This was the remaining part of my blood family, I had to fight for them. I could not let them slip away like my mother.</p><p>"I am sorry for your loss, truly, but I cannot be held accountable for my mother's actions. I understand if you will not heed my wishes regarding my powers-"</p><p>"That is not what I said." She spoke suddenly. "De Guise blood flows through you, nothing can change that. But trust does not come so easily, that will take time. We will help you learn the ancient ways, but you will help us as well."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"The werewolves have been terrorising the witches ever since word spread of a bloodthirsty creature created by our kind. We had harmony before your people, there is no way to return to that but you can defend us." Her silky words lulled me into a sense of comfort. I could live amongst the witches, join my blood family, and finally know what it is to be a witch.</p><p>***</p><p>We had made camp in the forest, hiding from locals was crucial at this point. If they didn't know our face, they couldn't like us back to Mikael. The Mikaelsons and I sat eating our food, yet my mind could not have been further away.</p><p>"We should move East, through Spain and then to Italy. We must move soon, this place breeds distrust whilst there are witches here."</p><p>"Finn you say that about every place we go, we could be in the laps of luxury and security yet you would question the staff." Niklaus laughed. Cheery smiles circled around me but my eyes just stared into the flames. "We leave tomorrow." Finn declared tiresomely, he stood preparing to go to bed and his siblings slowly followed. Elijah locked eyes with me, reminding me of the ultimatum I had yet to decide upon but left all the same. Kol stayed sitting by my side, "What is bothering you, my darling?" He rested his hand on my leg watching my melancholy expression in the firelight.</p><p>"I don't know if I can join you," I whispered. "I have found my family's coven and they have offered to teach me magic. I do not if I could follow you to Italy when my family and the life I always sought remains here." "They know of your syphoning abilities? What are they going to do?" His voice grew louder from excitement for me.</p><p>"They have no experience with my circumstances but they say they will try. As long as I offer protection against the wolves they will teach me my ancestor's tongue." Kol's expression turned to cynicism. "Oh do not be like this Kol, you of all should understand how much this means to me, they're my family."</p><p>"And what am I? Family is not the blood in our bodies it is reliability, accountability, love, trust – do you share any of these things with the people you have only just met?"</p><p>"I can learn to! I have to at least give them a chance, protect them-"</p><p>"And when Mikael comes, when he knocks on the door of your new 'family' and kills them one by one where will you flee to? We would be halfway around the world, with different names and different faces."</p><p>"I will find you, wherever you are." "Is that before or after Mikael has killed us all?" Kol moved away from me and under a moonless night, began to put out the fire. "Kol. I- I need this. My whole life I have watched as people around me became strong with their powers all while I could only do so once a blue moon. Kol, please, please look at me. I can't do this without you."</p><p>We stood in the dark now.</p><p>"Stay with me. You always talk of how we have greater chances apart from your family and yet now with the opportunity." Kol's eyes found mine, I could faintly make out his furrowed brows whilst he stood opposite me. "If only for a short time we could be here. Perhaps your magic is not truly lost either. Kol we don't even know what we are anymore. Just, just stay."</p><p>
  <b>1099 Words</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Goodbye for Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Over the next day, Kol had agreed and we made preparations to leave the group. Elijah had overheard our plan to sneak away when the rest of the Mikealsons next fled. At first, he was silent; somehow that hurt more than anything.</p><p>As I was breaking apart the shelter from our last night Elijah made his way over to speak to me. "Would it be foolish to make a case for your staying?" I remained with my task but sighed sadly. "I know what it is to want something out of reach, but that does not mean we should disband this family to get that. The world does not have a shortage of witches, family is finite."</p><p>"They are my family too." I rise from my position moving about, still avoiding his eyes. "But they are strangers as well as that. I do not think you need to be reminded as to how much you are needed with us, how much I -." He paused momentarily with words stuck in his throat. "I understand your need to find yourself." I finally looked to Elijah when he offered me a pitiful smile, his troubled gaze unsettled me. He had always been the calm person amongst us and now his face showed sleeplessness. <br/>Guilt punches my gut but I try to stand my ground. "I won't ask you to stay, Elijah, because I know that you put your family first. I will, however, ask you to trust my intuition and to trust that this is not goodbye forever. I will find my way back to the Mikaelsons and when I do I will have the power to protect you all."</p><p>Kol and I had until midday to slip into the shadows- three hours.</p><p>***</p><p>I had made the necessary arrangements for the Mikaelson clan – excluding Kol and me - to leave without us. The sun had almost met its apex as Kol and I hid behind crates at the docks. We dared not speak in fear that they would hear us with their heightened senses. Still, tears dropped from my eyes as I saw them board the cart to the Spanish coast.</p><p>"Where is Vi? Kol too, I can't seem to find them." Rebekah worried, she held two bags for the travels ahead but her gaze scoured her surroundings. Elijah lent a guiding arm around her, "Come, come Rebekah you know how they are. They simply took an earlier passage, we will see them in Italy nonetheless." His lie came worryingly easily, but the smile on his face just missed his eyes. We watched their cart disappear slowly, having enclosed the only people on this Earth that we could trust. There was no turning back now. Who knew when we would see them next, or even if the witch's promise was true?</p><p>Kol rested his head on my shoulder, dampening my clothes. The family he had always craved attention fro he had just let leave without him. I couldn't help but feel wrong for breaking them apart.</p><p>***</p><p>Night had become of us and the smoky air- of the town we had learned to be called 'Medemies'- along with it. We travelled to the witches' home only to find weeping parents and children. Kol sped ahead to a young boy crying over an elder woman's torn body. "My nana won't wake up." Kneeling he looked back at me in dismay. I walked past him looking for the coven's leader – Karaliene - as he comforted the boy. Karaliene was holding a weeping man as they stood over something that resembled a human body. "What happened here?" Karaliene turned from to face me, her eyes were red and filled with anger and hurt. "The wolves came." "It is not a full moon-." "They don't need a moon to wreak havoc on my people. They know you're here and they're angry. You need to act – now. The wolves will be by the lake away from crowded areas." Kol walked over with furrowed eyebrows, "If the wolves are so problematic, why not just move away from the danger."</p><p>"This is not the first time my coven has been backed into a corner. We originate from France. We have moved over generations more times than either of you can count and we are tired of it.  We will not run." "So you would subject your coven to these horrors out of spite? Or is it pride?"</p><p>"The werewolves came here far after my ancestors settled. They have no right!" Kol rolled his eyes dramatically, her arguments were entirely flawed but we didn't need to make enemies. "So how do we help- you want us to kill them?" "If you kill them more packs will move in for revenge, so on and so forth. Shake them about and let them know that there will be no more killings. We want peace, by whatever means necessary."</p><p>"We'll sort it out." I sighed. Kol and I sped to the pack's coastline, yet what we saw was staggering.</p><p>
  <b>837</b>
  <b> Words</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dancing Around the Firelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke underneath a blue sky and surrounded by tall trees. Art first there was only pain. My neck pulsated and ached to remind me of what had happened the night prior. My arm fell beside me only to be met with an empty space. Worry settled in and I sat up quickly, I found him lost in his mind whilst prodding fresh salmon. "It is done." A swallow flew above us in our silence. <br/>"I could not go with you. Not after we had seen all those children, those families dead. I am sorry. I know you would want to be there but I also know you hate that side of yourself, and your pain has been worse since our family has left and I didn't want to make it worse and-"</p><p>"What did you do, Kol?"</p><p>"You should have seen them, Vi. Then you would understand my anger."</p><p>Kol had sped to the coastline after he was sure I would be out for hours. The images of my coven massacred for no good reason had haunted him. When we killed we killed for food and even then, there were never children involved. Once he arrived his anger grew stronger.</p><p>People looking to be in their twenties or thirties were gathered by the shore, blood was still drenched on their clothes as they danced around a campfire. The wolves we had grown up with would have never committed such atrocities, let alone then dance around a fire whilst still entrenched with the blood of innocents.</p><p>Kol had noticed one particular woman pouring a drink as she stood further from the group, a smile still graced her face. He held her heart in his hand within a moment and dropped at the foot of one particularly obnoxious looking sadist. The music stopped and the warm fire crackled uncomfortably. Their eyes flashed golden and deep growls reverberated through that night. "Who's there?" A brave voice had shouted. Kol snatched one more bodies and threw them back to the camp, only to take another two. He paraded to the firelight. "Now I too have the blood of your family on my hands. I feel better already." A young woman had lunged at him only to have her body fall to the floor with the rest of her kin. "Now, now, let us not be hasty. I come with caution but no more need to die." Kol began to circle the light, resting in the comfort of their paralysis.</p><p>"Three years ago, my mother placed a power upon me. If it is a blessing or a curse- I am still unsure- but the power is mine nonetheless. This power was made with the soul intent of defeating your kind, you see my father hated you all. I don't think it helped when one particular pack killed my brother but – bygones. So tell me this, if my supernatural purpose is to kill you all, what makes you think my patience will endure another attack on my families' coven?"</p><p>He had passed the firelight and addressed the entitled, obnoxious mutt patronisingly. "If you, or any more of your kind attack the witches again, I will kill each and every one of your brethren."</p><p>In the daylight we now sat in, I sat was stunned into silence. Kol had begun a war and with the morn's sobriety- he knew that now. The gentle hum of nature lay around us for a while longer before I gave in. "Kol, you-." "I know." "My family." "I know." "We can't stay." "Yes we can, I made sure of that last night. The wolves will leave us so long as we do not go in their territory."</p><p>"Kol, this pack is more prideful than even you or I, they will not allow some vampire to waltz in and make demands like that. They will revolt and the coven will suffer- again!"</p><p>"Your precious coven will be fine, Violetta, I am certain." Kol pushed. "If we keep in line, make sure they have no reason to stir trouble, we and the de Guise coven, your family will be completely safe. I did more than deliver threats. I did what Karaliene should have done years ago. I made a barter, witch remedies to ease the pain of transition- for a return of peace. It will not last our lifetime, but perhaps theirs. Their pack had never had a witch's knowledge on their side to help with transitioning. They were thankful for the relievers, though they would never admit it. I believe they will leave us some. They will leave your coven alone."</p><p>"I believe you, my love." I whisper, all the while my heart sped faster than I cared to realise. I trusted Kol's judgment, so I knew that this pack would not bother us at least for another generation. Yet with them out of the way, why did I feel such an impending sense of doom? </p><p>
  <b>750 Words</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Magic, and All That Comes With It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun reached its' apex as Kol and I walked through a closing market. Our arms were linked and our laughs selfish, it was a kind time to be had. I was still schooling Kol in French, and he was getting better by the day. We hoped to go back soon but after being so close to Mikael the last time, the place still seemed uncertain.</p><p>Once we reached the witches, we spent hours discussing our powers.</p><p>"Kol was a witch before the spell to make us 'as we are' was cast. He used to practise by water but on occasion, I could 'take' his magic and it would become dispensable by my command."</p><p>A man much older than Karaliene sat down by us. "I have searched the old books for people like yourself, I found a tale of a man named 'Orgo'. He would syphon magical objects that surrounded him, and thus he became a sorcerer, not unlike any other." His voice was excited by the puzzle of our magic. "I thought we could create an accessory of sorts, which you could draw from; then I realised something. You are a new kind born from magic, it is magic that has made you and that sustains you so why could you not simply draw from what is in your blood." His ramblings drew to a close before I could notice him taking a breath.</p><p>I remained quiet, processing his suggestion. "That would mean I could practise magic, yes?"</p><p>"It would take time to teach you, but essentially yes." Smiles crossed all four of our faces and my cheeks ached with excitement. Unexpectedly, tears were brought to my eyes. All I had dreamt of as a child was the ability to practise magic with my families- everyone I had ever loved had always done what I could not, but knew I ought to be able to. My teary smile faltered for a moment as I looked back to the intelligent witch. "And what of Kol, would he ever be able to relearn his magic, could we know?"</p><p>"Obviously there is no way to know the lengths of which vampirism takes witchcraft but if you did not wake with the continued ability then I doubt it will ever return to you." "Wait- vampirism? Whatever is that?" "A name I gave your kind, it sounds quite mythical I suppose." Kol lent into his seat defeatedly, magic had been a great part of his identity and to lose it so suddenly had been taken more than he would like to admit.</p><p>I placed my arm around his side in quiet comfort, still looking to the witch. "What are we to do now?"</p><p>"Now? You will learn what it is to be a witch."</p><p>***</p><p>I stood by a stick fence hiding coven celebrations. Kol was late. I looked to the moon again hoping it wasn't as high as I thought, but it was.</p><p>Kol finally arrived in a quick dash. "In the knick of time, my love."</p><p>"Perhaps a moment later," I revealed, wiping stray blood from his smirk. I stole a kiss and with that, we walked to greet our new friends.</p><p>Karaliene stood by the firelight laughing with two new faces and one who I recognised to be her husband, Ikoll. She noticed our arrival into the bustling area and offered a welcoming smile. A few moments later she was stood before the coven with a drink in hand.</p><p>"Friends and family, I thank you all for coming to celebrate my pregnancy, and all of your good-wishes truly fill my heart. For some, I know the journey here was long, but the de Guise coven's land is a beautiful one and we hope to show that off to you all.</p><p>Tradition dictates at a time such as ours that a gift must be bestowed to the ancestors to show gratitude to our fortunes ahead, and thus to. Tonight I ask instead that you gift one another your honesty and your affection- wherever the two can coexist! <br/>
Thank you once again- and enjoy your night."</p><p>Karaliene calmly stepped from the moonlight and music and conversation returned to life.</p><p>"How long must we be here again?" Kol whispered into my hair. I turned to face him with an unsupervised smile. "We have been here all of five minutes, my love, and you were late. You have much to make up for."</p><p>"I can think of better ways to make up for my lateness." He smirked suggestively. "Really, because I can't." I jabbed, before pulling his hand to greet more people. He scoffed, pretending he wasn't quite offended.</p><p>The coven knew little of Kol and I's true nature. Karaliene- or 'Kara' as I had taken to calling her - knew not everyone would truly understand, even with the powers of healing and compulsion, it was a violent act and Kol demonstrated such little restraint. So we kept it to ourselves, rarely feeding close-by and always covering our tracks. In truth it was me that did most of the covering and Kol that did most of the feeding, but we had a system that worked for the first time since vampirism took over and that was a true comfort to us. That was one of the reason these nights were so important to me. I knew it was only a matter of time until our secret would be revealed, I liked to believe if we were kind enough, charming enough, simply liked enough- then we could remain trusted by the coven.</p><p>A few steps away stood Amêile and a figure unbeknownst to me. Her dark skin blended perfectly with her emerald evening dress. She was coven's gold star, though she would seldom let on. As Karaliene's right hand, she had to know everything about everyone and was always busy with coven matters. Luckily she made time for me, and her expertise made it obvious how her respect was earnt.</p><p>"Amêile! You must meet Kol. Kol, this is my lovely new tutor of witchcraft, Amêile Leocor; don't be fooled by her smiles, she's a perfectionist at heart and she'll hold you to that too." Kol reached for her hand and gently bowed. "Charmed, Ms Amêile. You must be the one slowly stealing Vi from me." He laughed.</p><p>"The one and only," she smiled in response, "This is my wife, Lucille." Kol covered the shock on his face with a characteristic smile. "Your wife is a good student, powerful too. I hope that our coven will always be able to rely upon your defence." Amêile rested her arm around Lucille's back, bringing her drink to her lips thoughtfully. "How long is it you plan to stay? Immortality must become a waiting game."</p><p>Her tactful approach at sizing up the pair wasn't the first they had encountered. No one - except perhaps Karaliene - fully trusted them not to flee at the first sign of friction. Giving the remedies to the wolves had caused a stir and people were desperate to determine where they stood.</p><p>"We're here for as long as we are not a burden." I smiled, a moment of awkwardness passed and I heard Lucille's heart beat faster. "Immortality is still new to us, we haven't a clue how to utilise it properly just yet." An empty laugh left my mouth as I felt the conversation dry. Amêile opened her mouth to turn the conversation to a more friendly nature but was stopped with the words in her mouth.</p><p>"That much is clear." Lucille's muttered.</p><p>Kol tensed, "What was that?"</p><p>"Amêile spends a great time with you Violetta, at the loss of our own coven. One of the first things you do, Kol, with Karaliene's poorly-placed trust, is to give werewolves - our enemies - resources to ease their lives." Amêile detangled her arm and looked to the ground. Lucille had a kind heart, that was obvious, but her allegiance to her coven meant she was naturally untrusting to outsiders.</p><p>"Kol saved our coven when he gave recipes to remedy their transitions. This coven now knows peace, freedom from the terror they once reigned." I bit back calmly, still trying to remain friendly in my expression.</p><p>"Lucille-," Amêile began.</p><p>"No, you said so yourself that they are being hunted. A creature with the will to hunt across the earth follows you both, and you have the disregard to find shelter amongst young families. How long until we pay the price? You say we are your coven, but all I remember is a mother that fled at the sight of an easier life."</p><p>Kol bore daggers into her with his stare and it took everything in him to remain still if not calm. Lucille shook her head again in disbelief and stormed off, away from the couple.</p><p>"My wife lost much to the wolves on our land. I am sorry for her behaviour, but I can not pretend I have not thought too of how we can hope to shield you from a hunter." Amêile gently placed her hand on mine in reserved comfort. "You are strong, child, but you are also naive. Be wise, be better." She turned to follow her wife into the other crowds.</p><p>"We're leaving," Kol muttered before speeding off to kill something.</p><p>I couldn't help but feel I let Amêile down that night. I knew Lucille's points held truth, but I was determined to be more of a help than a hassle.</p><p>
  <b>1582 Words</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blood, 1007 AD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winters passed with tense peace and my powers grew by the day. My lessons with Amêile had ended and Lucille finally <em>began</em> to trust us. I worked hard to help build the coven up, we welcomed any estranged witches in need of a coven. If my mother could have seen the de Guise coven today, I loved to believe she would be proud of me. </p><p>Kol's appetite had depreciated of late, yet mine only seemed to grow along with my powers. He and I fed in different villages every night, I was scared to enjoy it, but Kol never felt that worry. Sometimes I envied his self-imposed freedom. He never worried about what he couldn't control, never found reason in it.</p><p>Kol and I found comfort in the woodland town and we thought it would last forever- or at least longer than it did. We lay on a riverbank, enjoying the cooling tones of Summer's last hurrah. My bones stung, reminding me of the pain I had felt since our turning. Kol soothingly rubbed my back, with half an eye on a text.</p><p>"It was by the staff's great oak, that winter left for spring.</p><p>As prosperity leap'd from the busy bee's wing,</p><p>She was sworn from being tame</p><p>Bringing knowledge from whence she came.</p><p>Yet all was but forgot</p><p>When the frost became too hot </p><p>The great oak staff willed a renewal of life</p><p>Mother Nature has survived our creator's foreboding knife." His smooth tone eased between the rhythm of poetry and I caught myself staring at his lips.</p><p>"I wish I could freeze this moment, with you and I hidden by the river's bank. We would never have to leave." I sighed at the grass, dropping my head to its blades.  "I never knew beauty and pain could be so closely aligned- or maybe that is just the immortality speaking."</p><p>I was angry at this 'forever' forced upon us, angry that we were being hunted like prey and scared that the happiest moments were only temporary. "We've centuries for your curiosity, darling. It is a frightful thing, our forever, but made infinitely better with your being here."</p><p>I smiled guiltily at Kol's kindness. It was selfish to think immortality is a burden- we get to live a thousand different lives when many don't get to complete their own. Kol's gaze followed the direction of the river, his brown eyes stared pensively.</p><p>***</p><p>It was August, but September thoughts tempted the air. A harvest, a reaping - new food and new delights. I was with Karaliene in her home, throwing ideas around about the future of magic.</p><p>"But herb remedies have come so far already, they're sure to become the focus for future generations." I threw an apple to each of my hands, pacing the small space. "To think, we can heal burns, purify water all with basic magic. A few centuries ago that was-." I sighed noticing her disinterest "I just- I believe in change. Your son is sure to better his inherited knowledge and his children will better it still." I sat on a stool, feeling another shooting pain up my back and through my head. My pain was often just an aching, but sometimes it was annoyed at my independence and had to dispel that dream.</p><p>"Violetta, new magic is on the rise. New and dark. I can feel it." Karaliene countered as she clutched her bloated belly. Whilst pregnant, witches had a stronger power as they shared strength with their offspring. "My son will be powerful, I know it, and I fear the magic he will be welcomed by." She stared at her stomach, her brows etching together in worry.</p><p>"You say it as though he won't have your magic to protect him." Another shot into my neck, my breathing grew staggered for a moment and I had to blink to refocus, the feeling was familiar, yet still a bother. </p><p>Kara noticed my pain and began to walk to her personal stores for my remedy relief. "It's not that, it's just I don't know if I will be equipped. It's exactly as you say, new magic outranks the old and I-." She clutched her belly in a moment. Her breath hitched and she scrunched her eyes shut. "I-." Kara started only to be cut off by another shooting pain.</p><p>I rushed to her side, calling for the nearest healer. In no time she was sprawled across her bed with tears and sweat streaming down her face. Her husband - Ikall- clutched her hand, feigning confidence well. I was by her other hand, soothing her with kind words and occasionally assisting the healer. He was an outsider, the closest mid-wife after the death of our own.</p><p>Ameile had come into the room at some point and after kind words of encouragement and faith, returned to the outdoors to notify the coven and prepare for celebrations. </p><p>It was all so normal, all so by-the-book. Yet when it started to take a turn for the worse, it seemed unfairly quick.</p><p>Blood began staining her sheets and her dress. Her screams grew louder and more desperate. This wasn't right. The healer had quickened his pace, scurrying about the space with a helpless expression. I heard my friend's heart grow weaker. Much to my anger, my eyes began darkening, and my fangs ached for use.</p><p>"Get him out! She can't hold on much longer!" I screamed at the healer. He was terrified to admit he was at a loss but the blood kept coming and Kara kept screaming. I blinked over and over, trying to regain clarity of thought, but my instincts begged me to feed.</p><p>"Fucking do something!" Ikall shouted this time to the healer. Kara looked to Ikall, he knelt to her as she whispered breathlessly in his ear.</p><p>"Save him."</p><p>Her heartbeat lifted with a surge of strength, I whispered another spell to ease her pain, still taking longer steps back in fear of hurting my close friend. My eyes were still dark but I could see Kara's face and her desperation to hold on, it grounded me. Ikall looked to Kara and then his hands, the healer took several steps back.</p><p>"I don't- this is beyond me." In a swift moment, he had run out of the hut, fleeing with an anxious speed.</p><p>"Save him." Kara cried again, looking to Ikall for action. Ikall reaches for a dagger by Kara's bed, spelling it quickly to be cleaner. I yearned for future magic, where complications could be solved faster. How could something so natural go so horribly?</p><p>"Take my blood, Kara," I begged, kneeling dangerously beside her. I was met with a defiant stare. We didn't know if taking blood meant a loss of power or even weakened power. Kara's place in her coven, her entire identity was based on magic- I couldn't strip her of that.</p><p>Ikall finally ran the dagger across Kara's belly. She screamed until her voice was lost and her heart was beating lethargically. The stench of blood grew more pungent, my heartbeat in my mouth, and my fangs burnt. My breathing was irregular and heavy but I forced myself still, I had to.</p><p>Ikall pushed his hands into her and brought back out their son, he cut the umbilical cord sloppily and smiled momentarily. Their son cried angrily at his new atmosphere and Ikall turned to Kara in delight. Her eyes were brushing closed and a half-hearted smile graced her exhausted lips. Before Ikall could react, her heart had stopped.</p><p>At the sight of a healthy child, I fled. I knew Kara couldn't make it. As selfish as it was to leave Ikall by himself with his dying wife and newborn child, I didn't trust myself to not hurt him whilst there was fresh blood everywhere.</p><p>I ran to the woods, two villages over and still my eyes were black. Leaving had made all of it more real and everything I suppressed came to light. My fangs were bared and saliva ran free in my mouth, I knelt to a tree trying to control myself. Then I heard a heartbeat- a loud, healthy heartbeat. It raced and raced as it's owner ran through the forest greenery. Her laugh was taunting and my instincts screamed at me.</p><p>Before I could drown them, I had already sunk my teeth into her small frame. I drank her veins dry hungrily in a quick moment, but it wasn't enough. Her friend stood frozen in horror. "Please-." He begged. I felt a foreign smirk come over me as I kept to his neck next. His body dropped, but still, my fangs roared for food. Hunger roared in my stomach and found another victim, then another and maybe three after that.</p><p>One elderly man lay by the well. He had been collecting water but now sat against the stone with his hands up.</p><p>"Please- I mean you no harm." He begged, "I have a family." I stalked towards him, dancing with ideas of how to murder him. Yet before I could enact my dreams I was hit by a stone. The perpetrator was a very small girl, her dark hair mirrored my own and her brows furrowed in shaking defiance. "Leave him alone!" She cried bravely.</p><p>My mind focused on her expression. Her eyes bore into mine furiously, and through this, I felt my trance shake and fall. My eyes cleared and I looked around in the new light. My breathing became rampant and I fell to my knees. Blood from messy murders stained my face, and my hair lay crazed on my head from speeding through the woodland.</p><p>The girl still stood shaking, and the man looked back and forth between the two of us. "Come here." I compelled her as calmly as I could. She obediently followed, with a glazed-over expression. "Do not be afraid, you were on a walk and you never saw me nor did you see this man in any danger. Now go home." Next, I went to the man and whispered a similar demand.</p><p>Tears fell freely and my hands couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't remember how many I had killed. I couldn't remember their eyes or their begs, only that their blood was sweet but never enough.</p><p>I had been a vampire for seven years and already I was unrecognisable from myself. The guilt I felt was more intense than anything I had experienced before. I lay sprawled across the moss bed, feeling everything and nothing. Embarrassed by myself, I didn't know how I could ever face tomorrow.</p><p>***</p><p>Tomorrow came still, but my mind was still trapped in the day beforehand. I was covered in dried blood, the only bloodless lines on my face were forged from tears and my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I had murdered children. I had almost killed an elderly man.</p><p>I started to remember their faces, the horror etched on them as I hunted them- their last faces. Yet the worst of it was not remembering; not remembering how many I killed, or taunted, or how many families I had broken.</p><p>I wasn't alone anymore. Kol had found me walking through the woods in a daze- still in shock from it all. He looked shocked at my drenched frame but worried for me more than anything. He knew I had done what he always had- but he had always been able to separate that part of himself and I couldn't.</p><p>
  <b>1916 </b>
  <b>Words</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>